


Good Morning

by masasei



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masasei/pseuds/masasei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Shela's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/51540">Rubber and Glue</a> AUverse. </p>
<p>Mink and Aoba wake up after a night of emotional bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shelagal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelagal/gifts).



> I wrote this thing after Shela posted [Holding Firm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/900114) as a next-morning follow-up (so you should read that first but you should read it all they're so cuteee) but yeahhh I have a habit of not posting i write until much much later--
> 
>  
> 
> what is title what is summary _(┐｢ε:)_

“Aoba.”

…

“ _Aoba._ Wake up.”

Aoba groaned and curled up tighter in the sheets. “Ten more minutes…”

_Should I let him sleep a bit more? We did stay up pretty late talking…_

But no, Mink thought as he looked at his clock. It was almost noon, and they had already missed breakfast. Mink had woken up half an hour ago, horrified at how late in the morning it was. He was usually an early riser, feeling more productive in the day if he got up early. He had slowly eased Aoba’s grip on him and slid out of bed, getting himself dressed and washed up. His family was suspiciously missing, and he felt heat rise to his face, realizing that at least one member of his family saw the two of them curled up around each other in their slumber.

_Damn it, Aoba…_

Maybe he’d try a different tactic.

Slowly, he leaned over Aoba’s sleeping form and gave a quick kiss to his cheek. Aoba squirmed and stilled again. Mink grabbed his shoulder and slowly turned him so he was face up and on his back. He took a nervous breath and leaned in, kissing Aoba fully on the lips. What was this, some fairy tale?

After a few moments, he felt Aoba kissing back so he pulled away slightly.

“Awake now?”

Aoba nodded once, blinking sleepily. “Mnn… this is the best wake-up call I’ve ever gotten.”

Aoba sluggishly raised his arms and wrapped them around his neck to pull down for another kiss. He was about to open his mouth but then abruptly pulled away. “A-ah, I probably have morning breath or something-” He stammered, flustered and feeling more awake now.

Mink chuckled. “Not really, but you should get up and get washed up. I’ll make us lunch.”

“Lunch… What time is it?” He glanced around the still unfamiliar room, looking for a timepiece.                 

“11:47am. My family have mysteriously disappeared from the house so we have the place to ourselves right now.”

“Mysteriously…” Aoba sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stretched. “Like, they saw us? And wanted to give us alone time? Is that why?”

Mink sighed. “… I have a feeling it is.”

Aoba grinned and opened his arms out, asking for a hug. Mink shook his head and smiled nonetheless, bending down and hugging him.

“Mmm… good morning, Mink.”

“Good morning, Aoba.”


End file.
